


Emerging from Shadow

by Zeodyme



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeodyme/pseuds/Zeodyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by B-chan : Chase/Jack - Alt. Universe fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerging from Shadow

Chase watched his prey from the deep shadows of the trees. He didn't show himself to the other, just like he had remained secret the times he had done this before. The one he watched would be easy to capture. Too easy, in fact. Chase sometimes wondered why none had tried to before.

Well, too bad for them. The other male was his prey now, he had been ever since the first time he had walked into Chase's territory.

Chase didn't understand why the other kept coming into the forest at the base of his mountain, it was usually very dangerous. The first time he had been trailing after those Xiaolin monks, but after that he had come all alone. Not that Chase would let anything in the forest hurt the other. But still.

Golden eyes ran over the other slowly. What little of the male he could see intrigued him. Long, stunningly vibrant red hair. Skin so pale and sooth, he'd thought it like snow or moonlight. And those eyes, a brilliant and intelligent crimson that never failed to stun him.

Chase could do without the eye blinding yellow the other wore, though. In fact, he wanted very much to shred the sundress and hat, leaving the youth bare to him.

A soft growl left the evil male, and he clenched his hands to stay where he was. Chase'd had plenty of time to come up with various ways to have the other, each one as tempting as the last. It was becoming harder not to act on them, especially when he was so close to him.

Letting out a breath, Chase relaxed and moved through the shadows, keeping up with the male. The other tended to wander a lot in the forest. He didn't seem to have a clear destination in mind, simply walking and looking around at the sights.

The dragon side of Chase stirred at the thought. It had the base thought that nothing in the forest could match the sight of the red haired male. Chase agreed, but did not acknowledge it. One of the last things he wanted was to scare the youth off by letting the dragon stalk him.

Chase smiled some as the other entered a clearing. This was his favorite part of following the redhead. The evil male crept towards the edge of the clearing as the youth settled in the shade of a tree, crimson eyes sliding shut.

Really, the other was tempting fate, and if Chase wasn't with him he'd be prey for many things within the forest. But as it was, the younger male fell asleep and Chase's aura kept everything away from them both.

Once the other was asleep, Chase stepped out of the shadows. This was the only time he would do so on each visit. He simply couldn't stay completely away from the other, and this allowed him his brief wants.

First the evil male knelt next to the other, running his eyes over the slender form. As always the youth had settled so the minimum amount of skin showed. But Chase loved looking at the other. Next he gently brushed back stray hairs from the youth's face, admiring the natural shade.

Then the older male leaned in slowly, golden eyes closing as he breathed in the tempting scent that surrounded the youth. Chase wasn't sure what the scent was. But it had enthralled him since the first time he'd followed the other. It made him want to hold the younger close and do so, so many things to him.

A soft touch had Chase's eyes opening quickly. His breath caught as he looked into nervous crimson. He started to pull back, to dart away from the gaze that made his blood run hot, but the slim fingers hooked into his sleeve tightened and he froze before he could possibly hurt the other.

The younger male brought his other hand up hesitantly. There was no fear in him, though. It seemed he was making sure not to startle Chase further. Soft fingers trailed over his cheek, and Chase couldn't stop himself from leaning into the touch.

Crimson eyes brightened at that, and the redhead moved slowly into Chase's space, bringing their bodies close. Not enough to touch, but it still made Chase's hands twitch as he repressed the desire to drag the lithe body to his.

Chase was frozen as the other lightly slid his hand into green-black hair, obviously marveling at the color as well as the softness. To his surprise, his inner dragon purred at the contact. It usually despised the touch of others, so Chase once more found himself thinking that this male... could be the mate he'd long waited for.

So when the other met his gaze with a smile on his face that made Chase's breath hitch, the elder gave in. An arm wrapped around the smaller male to keep him in place, the other tipping his chin so Chase could capture his lips.

At first, the other tensed, his pale cheeks tinting pink. But then crimson eyes slid shut and he relaxed, uncertainly kissing back. Chase took it slow, teaching with gentle movements and soft murmurs. A small part of him was darkly thrilled at this, no one had touched the youth before.

He would belong to Chase, and to him alone.

Pulling back, golden eyes ran over the flushed face of the red head. Following a whim, Chase cut the band holding the hat on the other. It fell, and the loss was an improvement in the evil lord's opinion. Now, for the rest of the outfit...

"You're name is Chase, right?"

Chase blinked, brought back from his fantasy by the soft voice. He looked into crimson eyes and nodded.

"Chase Young. And might I ask your name?"  
"It's Jack. ah, Spicer. Jack Spicer."  
"Well, Jack... I hope you don't mind coming with me. I'd like to keep you."

Uncertainty entered the crimson eyes. But that was all, and Chase was strangely relieved. He stroked his fingers against a pale cheek, smiling when Jack leaned into the touch.

"W-what would that entail?" the younger asked.  
"You will live with me. I'll take care of you, give you everything you want, and never allow others to harm you. I would like to make you fully mine. However, I shall not do anything you don't want. All you have to do is say no and I'll stop. But I am very possesive. I won't let others take you from me in any way."

Jack bit his lip, his eyes lowering as he thought it over. Chase stayed silent, content to let the younger choose for himself. Though he hadn't said so, either way Jack would be his. No matter how long it took, Chase knew he'd win him over.

"If I said yes... what would you do?"  
"Take you to your new home. Get you in better clothes. Then, whatever you wanted."  
"...O-okay. My answer is yes."

Chase smirked and briefly kissed Jack again, distracting him as his magic teleported them into the lord's bedroom. He pulled away to let the younger male examine the room, and circled behind him.

The squeak Jack made when Chase drew the zipper of the sundress down was amusing. The elder almost pouted, though, when Jack whirled around to face him. The blush made up for it, the color almost matching the younger's hair.

"Now Jack, I said I'd get you into better clothes. Let me do so."  
"B-b-but I can do it..."  
"I know you can. I'd like to do it. But if you don't want me to, I will watch you."

Jack blushed even harder, much to Chase's delight. Then, slowly, he slid the sundress down and off. The dragon lord nearly purred at finally seeing the the younger's skin was indeed the same pale shade all over. Well, almost. There was a pair of boxers obscuring his view.

Golden eyes flicked up to shy crimson. Giving Jack an easy out, Chase went to fetch something for the other to wear so he could loose the last article without being stared at. Folding the rather long shirt over his arm, Chase turned back and went to the youth, offering it.

When Jack reached out and took it, golden eyes ran down his body. The red hair was indeed natural, Chase happily noted. The body still had some growing to do, having that gangly quality of the teenager.

His view was quickly blocked, Jack having put on the shirt. Which really did look good on him. It was a black short sleeve, made of the softest silk, and had a wide oval neck. On Jack it came to his mid thigh. The black made his coloring stand out beautifully.

"That's good for now," Chase murmured. "What would you like to do?"  
"Well, you did interrupt my nap. I'm still a bit sleepy."

Chase grinned at the playful tone. He motioned to the bed and watched as Jack climbed up to settle on it. The lord took off his armor and outer layers before joining him, arms once more wrapping around the slim body. Jack's hands curled in his shirt, and after a minute he relaxed into a light sleep.

The elder male nuzzled Jack, an absent thought sent to his warriors to dispose of the clothes Jack had been wearing. He then relaxed and allowed himself to drift. He could afford to take his time now. Once the younger male had fully grown into his body, Chase would make him immortal.

For now, he was satisfied to have Jack in his arms. He'd take it at the redhead's pace to not make him uncomfortable. So long as he knew he'd get what he wanted, he could wait.


End file.
